


Squad Levi

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 3: Squad Levi, Ereri Week 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/-w9kltES9dI">Eye Water</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Squad Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [Eye Water](https://youtu.be/-w9kltES9dI)

_“He's so cute... Are you sure he can turn into a titan?”_

_“You're so naive, Petra... He's trying to manipulate yo—!”_

_Petra rolled her eyes. “You can't blame your horse this time."_

_“Oh, zo you can lauz ad me, bud I can'd lauz ad you when you thrip over nothin'?"_

_“I thought that it was a snake!"_

_“A ztick, Pezra. Id waz a dann **ztick**!”_

_“Shh! You don't need to yell!”_

_Levi rolled his eyes. “It's just us and the brat, and Auruo just told him. Don't be so dramatic. And if you want to have free time at all, hurry the fuck up and finish eating already._

_Eren smiled sheepishly when Petra looked at him, her cheeks lightly blushed, while the others—except Levi—laughed at some secret memory._

* * *

Eren knew that he should be waiting in the basement for the Corporal to chain him up instead of looking at the clouds covering moon and stars without really paying attention but with so many things nagging at his mind, he couldn't bring himself to care.

“You shitty brat."

Eren didn't turn around at the sound of Levi's voice, just hummed absentmindedly.

“The fuck are you doing up here?" the man demanded.

Levi was anything but pleased to find him there, but Eren didn't care.

He shrugged. “Thinking..."

“Can't you think in the basement, because we've spent hours searching every fucking room and you happen to be in the fucking tower."

Instead of uttering a lame or childish comeback, he kept silence, pretending to be so captivated with the sights that he didn't hear.

“Alright, I'll bite. What is it."

Eren sighed and suddenly didn't know where to start.

“I know that I shouldn't be complaining, but...” he shook his head, “I _knew_ that they didn't trust me, but I didn't realize to what extent..."

“Has it occurred to you that, maybe, I chose them _because_ of that?”

Eren was going to say something, but decided against it and just let out a shaky breath.

The Corporal sighed. _Since when I'm a goddamn babysitter?_

He had been expecting Eren to be different. Not so... innocent. Determination shone in his eyes with burning intensity, just like Isabel's would light up with rage. _But she was a thug, and not some kid from Shiganshina—ironically, one would think that he's traumatized and everything._

“You're right, Corporal. Further what I said, it was stupid..." Eren said, turning as if to leave, when Levi's iron grip on his arm made him freeze.

Eren thought that the man's voice was softer than before, but probably was just his imagination.

“Today, when you partially shifted. If they were really going to kill you, you'd be dear before your could understand what was going on."

“Wha—?”

“Let me finish, Jaeger. They knew that if you fuck up, or betray us or whatever, you need to be subdued. So, why did they hesitate?"

“Because... you were defending me, sir...? By the way; thank you, Corporal.”

“No, brat. They didn't want to kill you, but knew that it was what they've been told to do. I don't know how does it feel to be bound by duty, but in this case, in pretty sure that's shitty. Also, that were add scared as you. Of what, I don't know.”

Then he left, leaving the teen alone for his words to sink in.

* * *

_Maybe this isn't about challenges... Maybe freedom can be achieved not by rivals, but by **comrades** , just as humans have survived forgetting about their differences..._


End file.
